Season 8 Reworked 1
by keepholdingon1
Summary: The sisters have lost their powers and are adapting to their new lives. However, an old enemy reappears and creates a divide in the family. My FIRST fanfic. Pls R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Adrenaline

Receiving a pass, Phoebe Halliwell swung herself 180 degrees to get herself away from her opponent. Her face glistening with sweat, she aimed and coolly placed the ball off the board and into the hoop. As she got a series of hugs and high-fives, she smiled triumphantly. It wasn't her first, or her last. She had been on fire all evening.

After the game her sister met up with her.

"When you said you had a surprise for me, I never would have I guessed this. Going to the courts, I though 'Phoebe's got a new basketballer boyfriend!'" Paige said.

Phoebe smiled at her younger sister. "Is it because I'm short?"

"No" "

Or aren't I the sporty type?"

"No, you are." Said Paige.

"It's just well... Why didn't you tell us?"

"I always wanted to play basketball, I did in high school but once I got my powers, I never really had time for anything. Although levitation would be good for slam-dunking, if I still had my powers there's no way I would have time." Phoebe said. "And I guess I wanted to get good before I let you guys come watch me."

* * *

Their brother-in-law Leo Wyatt had been working in San Francisco Hospital since the girls had sacrificed their powers for the greater good. He was enjoying living a human life, without the responsibilities he had as a whitelighter, a guardian angel.

"Doctor Wyatt?" A nurse called him over to an emergency room. "37-year-old female, unknown bite to the leg."

Leo rushed in and as soon as he saw her left leg, he knew that no animal on earth could have caused it. It was a magical injury, probably from a toad-demon, one that no doctor could fix. Only a whitelighter had that sort of power. _But you're not a 'lighter anymore. _He reminded himself. _You're as helpless as everyone else in this room. The only thing you can do for this woman is give her a painless death. _His eyes threatened to water as he gazed at the purple wound. He couldn't bring himself to look at the face of the woman, a woman not much older than his wife, and no doubt had kids like her and a husband like her. He put his hands above her leg, fake-healing her, and then with a sigh, jabbed the needle into her thigh.

* * *

Piper Halliwell was throwing a tennis ball against the wall, while her eldest son looked on curiously, when her sisters came home. "

What are you doing?" Paige asked, one eyebrow rose.

"Wyatt didn't want to play with me." Whined Piper, never keeping her eye of the ball. "

What are you doing?" Phoebe repeated.

"I'm learning to catch! You have no idea how many plates I've smashed since we stopped being the Charmed Ones!" Piper swore as the ball went out the window.

Paige couldn't sustain a giggle.

"Have you made dinner yet?" asked an ever-hungry Phoebe.

"Yep." Piper said. "And I took your coat the drycleaners, posted all your letters, got you a new toothbrush and made your bed."

Paige laughed again.

"Thanks, sis." Phoebe hugged her pregnant sister and headed for the food.

Piper looked at Paige. "Do you want to play me?" she said holding up the ball.

"No thanks." Paige joined Phoebe inside.

* * *

After dinner Piper threw an idea across the kitchen table. "Bad Manners is playing at P3, you guys want to go?"

"Yeah, why not?" Paige said and they started getting ready.

"Ugh, Paige." complained Phoebe, pointing to Paige's outfit, a maroon baggy sweater and jean shorts. "You sure you wanna wear that? P3 is a total babe magnet. You want to look your best."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll put on my sexy black dress. But unlike you, I don't need it."

"No fighting girls." Said Piper, aware of the fact she was acting more and more like their mother everyday.

She punched Daryl's number in their cordless phone but Leo grabbed it off her and turned it off.

"I'll look after the kids tonight." He announced. "You guys have a girl's night."

"You sure?" Piper frowned.

"Yes" He said planting a kiss on her lips. "Now go, have fun!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

C2 Hurricane

The florescent lights danced throughout the friendly room. It was as busy as ever, but it still seemed comfortable and San Francisco's breakthrough band of the year, The Bad Manners was warming up backstage. It was the only place to be on a Friday night. Piper looked at Paige, who was still dancing with the same guy she was an hour ago and Phoebe, who was chatting easily to a group of strangers. Piper smiled at how care-free they looked, and how care-free she was, even though she was missing her man a little. Phoebe joined her when the band was about to start, but Paige was still talking.

"Paige's guy seems alright." She said to her sister.

"You're kidding! He's gorgeous! And he's really funny too." Phoebe answered. "I told that girl to wear that girl to wear that dress!"

There was an eruptive noise as the band made its way to the stage. Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and led her to the mini mosh-pit they had going. Piper couldn't help enjoying herself. After they had finished their 6-song show, Phoebe collapsed lazily on one of P3's comfy red armchairs, exhausted and slightly drunk.

"They were good." She said.

"Yeah," Said Piper, glancing at her watch. "But I think it's time to go. Where's Paige?"

It was at that moment that a rush of crazy wind entered P3, roaring down tables and people. Piper was shocked into an inability to move. Phoebe screamed and ducked as wine bottles crashed from the shelf in front of them. Fragments of glass surrounded Piper, and she realized her arm was bleeding pretty badly. As blood dripped down her side, she realized that the hurricane had stopped. She was about to call out "Leo!" as this was the first time she had been hurt since last year. She missed him orbing in and being her hero. Paige rushed to her sister's side and Phoebe ran to get the first aid kit.

Paige examined Piper. "Are you OK?"

Piper felt like a weight had just crushed on top of her. "Physically- fine. Emotionally- shattered."

She accessed the damage, looking around at the club she considered to be hers, even though she hadn't worked there in months.

"It will all be fine, sweetie." Her little half-sister assured, putting an arm around her.

Piper realized her outfit. "Paige!" She exclaimed. "Your dress!"

But it was really the lack of it. Paige's eyes widened in horror as she looked down the find herself exposed. She quickly hid behind Piper and began humming loudly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to orb." She answered.

"Honey, you don't orb, at least not anymore."

"Don't rub it in alright. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me." Paige was well aware that everyone, including Dave, the guy she had talked to all night was staring at her.

Piper shielded her as they made their way to the bathroom. "You should have worn the sweater" she joked and received a slap.

Phoebe approached, looking anxious. She quickly tied a bandage around Piper's arm and was so focused she didn't notice Paige.

"Look at Paige!" Piper laughed but her sister grabbed her good hand urgently.

"That was not some freak storm, Piper. It was magic."

The girls stood in shocked silence.

Paige frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Phoebe glared at her sisters. "You can be as oblivious as you want but I'm going out to find who did this." She rushed out the door.

* * *

The cold night air welcomed Phoebe as she ran unsteadily outside. Following the trail of destruction through the back streets of Georgia Heights, she heard her sister's cries behind her. Then she stopped. An inhuman looking talk and grey figure was standing alone in the moonlight. It was a demon she realized. As he turned around and brought his evil green-golden eyes to hers she trembled in recognization. Paige gasped behind her. Because the demon was Shax, the demon that took Prue, and the demon they had vanquished 6 years ago.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

C3 Battlefield

Phoebe woke up slightly hangover. She thought when she woke up she would find it had been all bad dream but she knew her whole world had been turned upside down. Still in her pink pajamas, she walked into the kitchen and Piper immediately picked up on her determined attitude.

"Phoebe." She said, handing her a mug of coffee, "Just forget it. Worrying about the demon that looked like Shax is not going to fix P3 or bring our sister back."

Phoebe felt cold and the coffee down her throat wasn't warming her up.

"I miss Prue every single day." Her voice broke with emotion. "It's the kind of pain that never really heals. I need to kill that demon to stop it from killing innocent people. Even if it's not Shax it will bring closure."

"And the only way to that is to be a witch again." said Piper.

"Yes." Phoebe hated how her words were hurting her sister, and Leo, next to her on the bench, too emotional to speak. "It's who we are. You have to admit that this year's been hard without them."

Leo spoke up finally. "Yes, it has been hard." He admitted. "But we learn to deal."

"Why all this now?" Piper felt like crying.

"I think last night was a major wake up call." Phoebe said, standing up, her eyes blazing with passion. "Piper, I need you to understand. It's like how you were just after Prue died. You gave up but then realized it was wrong."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Paige felt like she was stepping inside a battlefield. Her eyes glanced at Phoebe, then back to Piper and then back at Phoebe again.

"You're being selfish." She announced.

"How?" Phoebe demanded.

"Powers aren't some sort of yo-yo. You can't just reject them one moment and want them back the next.."

"We didn't have a choice!" Phoebe hissed. "How long until magic kills another sister?" She turned to Piper, big chocolate brown eyes pleading.

"Magic only comes to those who look for it." argued Piper. "There's no way we can get our powers back, and I don't want them."

Leo hesitated. "Well actually..."

Piper looked at him, shocked and slightly betrayed.

"The Elders gave me a secret potion." Leo explained. "But they didn't believe you would ever want to redeem your powers once you got used to a mortal life."

Phoebe snorted. "We need that potion. Now."

"Leo do you want to break up this family!" exclaimed Piper hysterically. "Is this baby going to be born into a world, just like his brothers, one full of fear and danger?"

Leo turned his remorseful eyes to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, Phoebes." He said sadly.

* * *

Phoebe cried softly that night. She believed that the witch part in her and her sisters would never go away, neither the feeling of injustice, knowing her sister's murderer was still on the loose. Suddenly she was startled by the door opening.

"Hey," Leo said gently. "Follow me."

The attic was once alive with magical activity but was now a lifeless storage space. Leo pulled out the second draw of an old rusty red cupboard. Underneath old documents was a small glass flask with a mysterious liquid.

"I didn't think I'd be needing this." said Leo light-heartedly but he was secretly shaking in the dark.

Phoebe stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I'm doing what's best for my family. When we made the decision I said I would be with you guys 100 whatever direction you took. And I still am."

Phoebe hesitated, a light breeze blowing her untidy long hair into her eyes.

"Would Prue have wanted me to do this?" Leo felt like his vision was no longer hazy. Everything was in the right place.

"I think so." He took her hand as she poured the potion into two paper cups.

She left half for her sisters and nephews, just in case. They swallowed it down together.

"Leo."

He turned to face her, his head creased in worry.

"She's wrong. You're not breaking up this family. You're helping to put it back together. This is right."

He nodded, unconvinced.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

C4 Reborn

Leo gazed at Piper as she got Wyatt and Chris ready to go over a friends place. How could he ever look into her beautiful brown eyes again, knowing he had betrayed her trust over something as big as this? But he knew, as Phoebe knew that it was right. He had spent last night on the Golden Globe Bridge, in-between the worlds of humans and angels. He felt reborn. He was free.

"Leo?" Paige called, pulling him away from his thoughts, "Can you take me to and from work today? I'm getting my car repaired."

"Sure." Leo gave Phoebe an apologetic look.

They were both going to "wag" work that day, to scry for "Shax", but there was no way he was going all across town to Paige's work and then come all the way home again. Phoebe sighed. It looked like she was on her own then.

"Piper, I'm staying home today, I'm not feeling well." She fibbed.

Piper felt immediate sympathy for her sister. She knew Phoebe was "sick" from yesterday, when her family had crushed her dreams. She knew it would be a while before she forgave them. Piper looked at her divided family and wondered how one event could change their bond so much. She felt a dizzy wave of guilt and confusion.

"Leo, hurry up." Paige whined, marching out the door with her office clothes and brown formal shoes.

"Goodbye everyone!" Leo Wyatt left the house without hesitation, and without kissing his wife goodbye.

* * *

Paige's office job didn't match the level of enjoyment her previous job, principal of magic school. One thing it was good for though was it took her mind away so she could finally think clearly. All morning she had been thinking of magic and what it meant to her. Things weren't black and white anymore. She could vaguely see where Phoebe was coming from. Her co-worker and friend Natalie Ashton headed out the door carrying a large pile of papers.

"Nat!" Paige called out and handed her documents of her own. "Can you please photocopy these while you're there?"

Natalie sighed, twirling her short black hair around her pixie-like ears. "That's a lot, Paige."

"I know. It's just that my brother- in-law's picking me up soon and I don't want to keep him waiting."

Natalie rolled her eyes over-dramatically. "Fine."

"Thanks, Nat, you're an angel. "said Paige, settling back on her computer.

Nat tried to give her an annoyed look but failed.

Paige was almost snoozing when smoke filled her nostrils. One look at her male coworker next to her and she knew.

"Oh my god."

The wall was red hot. She raced out the door, having no idea where she was going. The smoke drew her to all fours as she crawled down the hallway. She paused at the staircase. She could see that further down the hallway was where the fire was. Should she escape or help? Perhaps the fumes where getting to her head, as she charged on. Desperately choking, she saw the blaze which consumed the photocopy room. Resisting the urge to scramble to safety, she called out. She gasped as Natalie answered her yell, her friend's voice shaking with fear. Paige wished there was some way to reach her friend through the wall of fire.

"Natalie!" she screamed repetitively and got no answer.

She kept screaming until the fire finally engulfed the lone figure and Paige silently collapsed in a bed of smoke.

* * *

Phoebe hated deceiving her sisters even more than bad coffee. But even scrying, a low level magic skill was giving her thrills. She sang to Alicia Keys on the radio, happily twirling a string attached to a crystal over a map of San Francisco.

"Ah-hah!"

The crystal landed and Phoebe pocketed two vanishing potions and hurried out the garage to get her bike. She was surprised to find the warehouse abandoned. _I'm too late._ She thought. She walked outside with a heavy feeling in her stomach. But as her hands clasped on the railing she had a premonition.

_The demon that looked like Shax was gaining on an attractive young man. "There's nowhere to run, witch!" Shax laughed._

Phoebe pedaled quickly to Georgia Heights. The demon had the man cornered in a backstreet similar to the one Phoebe had visited two nights ago. His long scaly fingers reached for the amulet around the witch's neck.

"I don't think so!" Phoebe roared through on her dodgy bike, spreading dust into the demon's face.

She placed a kick in his stomach. He counter-attacked with blows to her head and shoulders. She kicked him and he fell backwards on a pile of rocks. As he heaved a boulder at her, she shot up in the air, the rock missing her by a millimeter. She landed on a roof and leaped towards his skull, knowing she would catch him unawares and knock him out cold. _Almost there..._ Then suddenly he turned and fired an energy ball, hitting Phoebe mid-air. Her last thought before she hit the ground. _I need my sisters._

_hope u guys like- review pls_


	5. Chapter 5

C5 Trouble

"Paige!" A worried Leo caught his shivering, ashen-faced sister- in- law in a hug.

"What happened?" He asked, pointing to the fire brigade. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Paige wept as she told him the story.

"Natalie's dead." She finished.

"I'm so sorry." Leo said concerned and led her to his car.

She was silent on the way home. How was it that she could deal with pain so easily as a witch, and so terribly as a human? Leo was surprised at her next words.

"If I had my powers, could I have saved her?"

"I don't know." said Leo but he was fidgeting like he did when he was lying.

Suddenly he felt a spasm of pain so horrible he had to quickly pull over.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

Leo brought his anxious blue eyes to hers. Paige was confused; it was a while since she had seen him so upset.

"It's Phoebe." He paused. "She's in trouble."

* * *

"It's too bad Michael had to go to soccer practice." Piper said to Wyatt as she entered to Halliwell Manor with Chris in her arms and Wyatt in tow. She lifted her boys in their playpen, wondering if there was room for another boy in there. _Yeah, right. _She smiled. _This one's going to be a girl! _

"Phoebe!" She called but got no answer.

_She's probably out shopping and having fun. _She reassured herself. _It's not like she was really sick._ Curious voices came from upstairs. Piper eagerly followed them up a portrait decorated staircase, all the way up to the attic. As she opened the dusty door, the place brought fresh memories to her surface. Suddenly she gasped as she saw potion ingredients scattered on the floor next to the open Book of Shadows. _My god, what is Phoebe doing! _She thought, turning off the radio. She quickly cleared out of the symbolic place, reassuring herself that without her powers, Phoebe couldn't find trouble.

* * *

Warm blood trickling down her face, Phoebe glared at the demon that kept her tied up in his underground lair.

"So you really are Shax?" She asked her enemy, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"How?"

"In exchange for ending the first Charmed trio, my shadow was bottled in a vase, destined to be opened five years after my death." he smiled.

"Why did you destroy the club?" Phoebe demanded.

"The same reason I killed your sister." Shax was amused at the pain clearly etched in Phoebe's face. "I was asked."

"By whom?" She was struggling to stay strong. "Forgive me but I haven't read The Magic Telegraph in over a year."

Shax laughed but didn't answer. He paced the lair as if waiting for someone.

"Let's just say life has been a lot easier for us without you and your sisters. So you won't be leaving here alive."

"And him," Phoebe pointed to the unconscious witch next to her. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Kill him of course. I've got what I need." The amulet shined bright around his long neck.

Phoebe struggled against her chains, but they were secured. Shax smiled.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased in my accomplishments."

"Yes, I will." On cue, a deep voice was heard amongst the darkness.

As a gigantic cloaked figure that stunk of evil appeared in a cloud of black, Phoebe looked for something, anything. But there was nothing.

* * *

"What? How?" Confusion filled Paige.

Leo took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"Last night, Phoebe and I, we um... got our powers back."

Paige felt like she had been hit. "You went behind our backs like that?"

It was turning to be one of the worst days of her life.

"Paige," Leo started but she slammed the door in her face and walked off the road.

The main road backed on to beautiful paddocks, filled with farm animals. Paige took a breath of fresh air but it didn't help to cure her desire to grab a knife and break Leo in a million orbs.

"Paige!" he orbed in front of her, slightly scaring her. "We didn't do this to hurt you. We did this because we thought it was right. Now Phoebe has gone after Shax without me and she's in danger. I sense a force of evil so strong, it's indescribable."

Paige ran on and they both dodged annoyed cattle. She ran until she was out of breath and then she stopped and faced him. It was a long time before she trusted herself to speak, until she was certain. It took a friend to die and a sister to be in danger for Paige to realize she wanted and needed her powers.

"Turn me back. I can't let Pheebs die."

"I'm sorry but I can't wait for you." Leo said gently. "It might be too late already. The potion's is in the attic cupboard, second drawer."

He placed the car keys in her palm. Then he disappeared and left Paige in the field, watching the cars rush by.

_Thanks for the reviews people, keep it up, 2 chapters left_

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. Chapter 6

C6 Home

Shax and the dark lord edged closer to the Charmed One.

"What are you guys doing? You're not going to kill me are you?" Phoebe said nervously. "That's the plan." The Dark Lord said.

Phoebe couldn't stop panic settling in.

"But I would be useful alive. You could um... lure my sisters or something."

The two demons just looked at her amused. Phoebe screamed and shut her eyes as the lord swung his staff across her body. She was shocked not to feel pain. Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw Leo collapsed in a heap at her feet. She suddenly realized that the dark lord's weapon was one of the few that could mortally injure a whitelighter. Leo lifted a weak hand and orbed the male witch out of the room. He looked at her.

"No, Leo, I'm not leaving you." She cried, helpless in her chains as the dark figure loomed threateningly over her 'lighter.

"Phoebe." Leo's voice was soft but stern and she blinked back tears as she left the Underground in a swirl of pretty lights.

* * *

Piper frowned at the empty room as she lifted dinner on the kitchen table. _Where were they? _Chris cried out from the other room and Piper quickly ran to him.

"What is it baby?" Piper asked and the toddler pointed.

On the lounge was a body. Piper exhaled sharply. Her sister suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Phoebe!" Piper was so angry. "How could you do this?"

Phoebe backed away as Piper hurled verbal abuse at her.

"Piper, listen."

It was a while before Piper finally let Phoebe speak. She felt like throwing her sister off a cliff when she heard what happened.

"Piper..." Phoebe moved towards her tentatively.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Piper's hands leapt in the air as if she was going to blow up something. "Leo is going to die because of you. He probably already is dead."

Phoebe felt like she had been stung but kept trying to get through to her sister. She didn't think it was best to argue that their decision had been just as much Leo's as it had been her's.

"We need the power of three. It's not too late to save him."

Piper screamed for the last time and sank on a chair, frustrated.

"She's right." Paige stormed in with fierce intensity.

Piper stared blankly at the wall.

"C'mon Piper." Phoebe coaxed, the guilt still tearing her apart.

Piper had one look at her son and another at Paige and picked herself up.

* * *

Leo was cold. The demons were enjoying seeing him suffer so much they decided to make his death as slow as possible. _C'mon Piper and Paige. _Leo thought desperately. _I've never needed you more in my life. _Then he saw the light and realized his prayers had come true. Phoebe had a spell-on-the-go and delivered it as soon as they arrived at their destination. Shax's eyes widened in horror as he saw all three sisters were present.

_A loved one lies hurt in distress_

_From you evil demons two_

_Now we have the light and its power _

_We will destroy and divide you_

The sisters chimed in, three voices becoming one.

Piper spluttered in disbelief. "That's the worst spell of all time."

Phoebe smiled. "But it worked."

"Nooooooooooooo" Shax burst in flames but the dark lord was still standing, only injured.

"Looks like we need more firepower." Piper said, raising her hands to blow him up, but again, nothing much happened.

He spun fireballs at Paige but she orbed them out of the way. Paige ran closer to him and he disappeared.

"Damn it." She said, disappointed. "What a coward."

Piper sat next to her husband on the stone cold floor. She knew that with the Elder's help, her husband would be fine.

"Too bad you didn't see us just kick ass." She kissed his cheek ad smiled at her sisters. "It's like we never left magic"


	7. Chapter 7

last chapter guys! thanks for the reviews.

* * *

C7- Hope

Leo woke up to see The Charmed Ones talking and laughing together on a beautiful sunny morning.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked bewildered. "You're all so... happy."

Piper was delighted to see her husband finally awake.

"I guess we are all on the same page now." She said. "Ready to be a magical family again?"

"You bet!" Leo grinned. "A world full of violence and fear?"

"I was just exaggerating" Piper laughed.

"It's all good." Leo sat up and scooped Wyatt into his arms. The young boy orbed away and Leo laughed at their little game. He had missed it so much.

"What happened to that witch- is he OK?"

Piper raised her eyebrows.

"He's Phoebe's new boyfriend."

"Wow, looks like I've missed out on a lot, huh?" Leo remarked.

He turned his head to see Paige chasing Phoebe around the living room with a pillow. Then he heard the familiar jingling in his head.

* * *

Leo's family slowly faded from view. The Elders greeted him with warmness.

"I can't get away from you guys, can I?" Leo joked.

The Elders didn't laugh.

"Thank you very much for healing me." Leo tried.

"Oh really Leo it was nothing. We must say that we are very happy with the sister's decision to regain their duties as The Charmed Ones." A female lighter said.

"And your initiative to give Phoebe the potion without your wife's consent was impressive. You have helped make great things happen."

"Thank you." Leo said uncomfortably. _They were watching us the whole time. _He thought. And he was also slightly disturbed by the fact that after all the years they still disapproved of his and Piper's marriage.

"We will let you get back to your family. But understand that there will be not much time for messing around. The magical community needs your girls, Leo. More that they ever have."

For some reason, the Elders words made Leo feel uneasy. Maybe it was the fierce intensity in his gaze, or the fact that for the first time, the Elders were not sitting in one group but in smaller bunches.

"See you." Leo bowed and disappeared.

* * *

Leo Wyatt wasted no time. He orbed to San Francisco Hospital, 2nd floor. Nurse Jenny greeted him with a smile.

"I thought you quit, Doctor Wyatt?"

"I did." Leo said. "But I want to check up on a patient."

Jenny knew exactly who he was talking about.

"It's a surprise she's lasted this long, Leo, but everyone's lost hope."

_I haven't _Leo thought. He opened the door and saw a middle age man and a little girl clutching the woman's hand.

"Um... you guys have to leave for a sec." Leo put on his best doctor voice.

The man nodded, picking up the little girl with hopeless eyes. Leo moved to the hospital bed. He moved his magical hands over her decaying leg and her lifeless form. Slowly, the color returned to her face. Her eyes fluttered open. The angel left the room as abruptly as he came.

* * *

Phoebe lay on the beach with Clark Richards, eating ice-cream that made her teeth burn. His amulet had been in his family for generations, passed on the eldest child. It gave Clark the power to morph objects or himself into anything. It was an important weapon for the good side and if fallen in the wrong hands, would be very dangerous. With training and experience shared from many generations, Clark was a very strong witch. However, Clark's powers without the amulet were very limited. Phoebe's hands played with the amulet around his neck, feeling the energy warm and shock her hands.

"They're going to come after it." She said, dampening the good mood they had been in.

"I'll be ready for them this time." Clark assured her, playing with her hair.

"Clark you have no idea how strong they are!" she exclaimed. _He was so ignorant! _She thought. Suddenly Clark kissed her, stealing away all the negative words she was going to say. A demon appeared beside them, her hands formed an energy ball. Phoebe's eyes widened in horror and she quickly broke away from the kiss but it was too late. Clark collapsed on the sand. Dead.

Phoebe sat up, her surrounding swallowing her up. She found it hard to breathe. Weakly, she felt the sweaty sheets in the darkness. Her eyes were stinging. She heard Leo's bellowing snore in the next room. It had all been a dream...

* * *

Find out if Phoebe's dream becomes a reality in the next story of this series- coming soon! 


End file.
